borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Rampant Anarchist
Welcome Hi, welcome to Borderlands Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Question for the Pros page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- LobStoR (Talk) 04:48, February 11, 2010 I've noticed you made a couple political comments. Are you an actual anarchist, like the libertarian, voluntaryist kind? I'm a philosophical anarchist as well, and I've read and studied extensively on the subject. I'm just curiosu if you were serious or if you're the molitove cocktail chucking anarchist caricature type. At any rate, if you are a studied anarchist, I was wondering what your take was on the deep anti corporate and capitalist messages in Borderlands. I think a lot of this goes unnoticed by people who aren't politically minded. there are some intersting mores that are pushed if you read up on the history of Pandora and some of the gun makers. GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 21:15, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Well, Jared, I'd like to think of myself as an extremely bitter Libertarian rather than the "stereotypical molotov throwing" anarchist I have read The Anarchist's Cookbook and found it very...stimulating ;) Secondly, I'd like to make clear that my username is a holdover nickname from a few good friends who I used to make..."questionable entertainment substances" with. I'm a little ashamed to say that I haven't done too much studying on the matter, but for the most part every other form social/political heirarchy I've studied has left me severly dissapointed. As for the anti-corporate messages, THOSE I found entertaining. It seems to me that the wealth gradient on Pandora is fairly even (we all have NOTHING) until you bring in the mega corporations, who, in true capitalist style, attempt to absorb or wipe out smaller independant works. For example, Atlas' invasion of Sanctuary and T-Bone junction stink suspiciously of American operations in Iraq, where they came to "restore order and peace" and "remove a dangerous criminal", all the while expanding their hold on the rest of Pandora/middle east (?) In addition, Dahl's use of convicts as slave labor reminds me of the Industrial Revolution in that the workers were underpaid immigrants to the country (planet) and could do nothing to establish a system of worker's rights (granted, they were convicts). Dah leaving the plantet suddenly had the same effect of a widespread worker revolt where the big cheese of the hiring company was forcibly removed. Also, I get a chuckle out of the nomenclature and slogan of Vladof weapons (although I personally don't like them much). They carry a strong communist message about rising up with your brothers in bondage agaisnt your oppressors. For the very same reason, I laugh at the missions that Marcus gives you in New Haven. While he is obviously the most blatant symbol of bad capitalism I've ever seen, his first mission is "Plight of the Middle Man", where the ability to buy "factory direct" has left him high and dry. It would seem his actions in taking out the Torgue weapon caches would be noble if he wasn't the only person to benefit from it. Being the ONLY (supposedly) supplier of weapons to Pandora, he has no competition and can monopolize the market and drive the prices sky high, but his cry for help in New Haven is for a fair market. The irony is delicious. :) I took all the wrong messages away from Fight Club...Rampant Anarchist 18:09, April 3, 2010 (UTC) I have to say, you've really nailed it. The instances you've mentioned were also the most blatant examples to me as well. Right down to the Dahl labor pool/ industrial revolution comparison. I also like how Atlas is the comapny with the private military that runs amok, in true might-makes-right fashion. I've never played Bioshock, which is also made by 2k, but from what I've read and seen there are many objectivist and "libertarian" overtones in that as well. I guess the first game was supposed to show what 2k thought the logical conclusion of objectivism might be, while the sequel is more about the perils and slippery slope of forced collectivism. I'm not a communist, which I know many think are the exclsuive "real" anarchists, and I'm not exactly pro-cap either. I am a supporter of the free-market, with several property rights caveats and scruples. I suppose an "embittered libertarian" is a good fit for me as well. I was just wondering if anyone was taking away the vague lessons and morals Borderlands seems to be floating, and it's refreshing to see someone else "get it." Thanks. GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 02:02, April 4, 2010 (UTC)